


Not so perfect

by Killowatts



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur is there to provide, Gen, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Not really super graphic just in case, This started from a song, Tyrian Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killowatts/pseuds/Killowatts
Summary: “Arthur?”There he was, his partner on the ground, arms splayed outward,his body was beneath another’s,was that, Him?How could that be him he’s right hereThis must be all a nightmare, Wake up Tyrian!Why does it all feel so real?
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Kudos: 9





	Not so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This was made from listening to a song on repeat all day!
> 
> I recommend listening to Bloodsucker by Flowars ft.guardin either before or during this fic!
> 
> Fair warning, it’s angsty, somewhat gorey? But not too much and it made me sad
> 
> These two deserve better, smh RT
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tyrian walks around the evernight castle slowly but surely, he had to keep his noise level to a minimum since it was late and most likely everyone but her grace was asleep. The faunus continues to walk, going through hallway after hallway, twist and turns, it would’ve been a much easier adventure if the walls and hallways didn’t look exactly the same as everything else here. 

He feels slumber taking over his body, his eyelids feeling heavier with every step he takes, his tail begins to drag on the ground, making a scraping sound from the contact of metal and what could be called, crystal. Tyrian suddenly feels the weight overtake him and he closes his eyes, once he opens them again he’s, in his room? He jumps back, or tries to. He’s stuck, but how? He looks down, no binds. What was happening- His tail twitches and flicks behind him, his eyes scan the room. There’s someone else here but where? Another sound, a grunt? 

Then another. He notices that next sound. The sound of blades peircing skin. Golden eyes glow as they hover around the area with caution, he can’t move so he must make sure it’s at least safe, movement catches his eyes from his peripheral and he turns to look. His gut lurches forward and his eyes go wide. “Arthur?” There he was, his partner on the ground, arms splayed outward, his body was beneath another’s, was that, Him? How could that be him he’s right here! 

That sound comes in contact with his ears again and he snaps his head towards it. Upon closer inspection, the doctor’s chest was ripped open, his ribs could be seen clearly, covered in crimson, his favorite coat and button up lost its bright colors, now stained with a red that Tyrian knew all to well. 

He gags, his eyes burn with tears that well up in them, vision going blurry and watery as he chokes down a sob. There’s a burn in his chest, an urge he needs to release, he grits his teeth and lets out a scream, one that even frightens himself. Labored breathing is all that can be heard after his scream, his eyes shut, tears falling, drip by drip from his face, he takes a deep breath, this is just a nightmare Tyrian, wake up. As he quickly opens his eyes, everything he’d ever believed, came crumbling down. With another choked sob and gasp, his senses are flooded

the smell of metal, the blood kind, the sound of his heart barely beating yet so loud in his ears, the ringing, the taste of the blood on his face, on instinct, he goes to wipe his face, seeing his hands covered by a complete crimson red. What breaks him the most was the sight of it all, Arthur’s whole body was slack, unmoving yet colored crimson almost everywhere you look, his eyes, once a bright emerald are slowly becoming dull as he clings to life, barely breathing. Tyrian sobs, tears falling down his face and onto the body below him, his voice is caught in his throat as he tries to speak, 

“Arthur- I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this, I don’t want any of this! Please, PLEASE don’t leave me!” Arthur, in a slight miracle, let’s out a soft laugh, he winces badly as he lifts his arm, his hand slowly finding its way on Tyrian’s cheek as he gently caresses it and thumbs away a tear before it falls. “Oh Tyrian, Everything you do is so damn perfect, even when you’re killing me, I love the way you look.” He has that stupid smug smile on his face as Tyrian quickly holds his palm to his face, he chuckles lightly as more tears fall. 

All he can do is watch, as the light from his eyes slowly fade and his arm goes limp, his mind goes haywire, Tyrian can’t think, he can’t speak, his breathing goes ragged and another blood curdling scream fills the air. “Tyrian! Wake up!” The faunus’ eyes shoot awake and he almost falls off the bed in a hurry as he rises up and grips his arms, with heavy breathing he looks around the area. The room. Arthur! 

His hand shoots down onto the bed to push himself up but another hand finds his and he pauses, turning around to see Arthur, wide eyed and worried. “Arthur?” The man tugs Tyrian towards him, wrapping his arms around him tightly, petting his head and whispering comforting words. Arthur can pinpoint exactly when Tyrian broke, he feels spots on his leg as he hears small sobs, the faunus’ shoulders shaking all while his tail curls and flicks aggressively. 

He tries to speak to the sobbing man, gently pulling away to look him in his eyes, causing him to grip tighter to him. He gently sighs and shakes his head as he plants a kiss onto the top of his head with a huff. “Tyrian, I’m right here, what’s wrong? What had you screaming bloody murder at 4am?”

A shudder runs through Tyrian’s body as he gently raises his head from the confines of Arthur’s neck and sniffles, his nose a bright red, the corners of his eyes red as well, and his eyes, those sweet golden eyes, swimming in unshed tears as Arthur places a hand on his cheek, wiping them away with a hushed voice. “My dear, What troubles you?”

Said faunus looks down and away as he bites the inside of his cheek, he glances up to meet emerald eyes staring him down. His cheeks heat up a slight bit as he groans and falls onto his partner’s chest again. “Fine.” Tyrian then explained his whole nightmare to Arthur. Every little detail and every emotion he felt, straight down to how broken he still feels to his core, “I’m a monster Arthur, I kill those close to me, I killed you! I’ll understand if you hate me, I’m sorry..” When he finished he’s met with another embrace, and another kiss to his temple, as the doctor takes in a deep breath and sighs, “Tyrian, I’ll protect from you from your own demons if you let me, and don’t apologize for anything. I don’t hate you for your nature, I’m a monster too.” 

He gives the shaken faunus a kiss on his lips as he unclips the stinger from his tail, pulling away, he places it on the desk next to their bed, giving him a smug smirk when he notices Tyrian leaning forward to follow his lips before pausing and clearing his throat, sitting back down on his heels with his head down. 

“Tyrian. Let’s go back to bed, Come here.” He raises his arm and uses his other to pat the space next to him. He raises and eyebrow and smirks at him, “Cuddling Arthur, are you going soft?~” A pillow smacks his face and he grabs it with a laugh, “Alright, I’m coming.”


End file.
